


Almost Love

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1.10 A Horrible Mind. Someone wanted to say goodbye before she left... Speed/Megan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Love

There. She'd packed almost everything, just– An impatient knock to her door downstairs caught her immediate attention. She looked over at the alarm clock on the night table: a few minutes past nine. She got up slowly from her squatting position between the innumerous carton boxes standing here and there all over and shook her dark brown hair out of her eyes before making her way to the hallway and downstairs, as the unknown visitor had now found her bell as well.

"I'm coming!" Megan yelled from halfway the stairs and hurried further down. She hastily unlocked the front door without bothering to look through the peep hole to see who it was. When she eventually threw open the front door, Speed almost tottered inside. "Speed?" The former lieutenant exclaimed, trying to keep her voice light.

Speed scrambled up easily and looked around him wearily. He seemed to remember Megan's place as being a source of fancy decorations and other things everywhere, and certainly not so... empty. "Megan... Where are you going?" He wondered, turning back to her.

"I'm leaving Miami."

"That's clear."

"I'm going back to where I have grown up," Megan tried to explain calmly. "Back home, find rest there in good old Philly." She sighed, hoping that she would find what she searched for. She still hadn't found rest since Sean's death, even though she'd taken time off for six months and somehow managed to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and puzzle herself back together with professional help. She hadn't been strong enough. It reminded her too much of him. Everything did, and with the amount of dollars she received every month after his death and her own resignation, she'd live.

"You cannot run from the memories, Megan."

She started nibbling on her lower lip. Speed was actually more than right in this, but the tickets had been booked and everything had been planned. She'd informed her parents... Her plane would be leaving tomorrow morning at six; she would have to get up really early... "Perhaps, but I should start packing the last things and get to sleep early. I'm having a rather big day tomorrow."

"Megan–" "Speedle, I'm a grown-up, and I've made my decision."

She doubted whether she'd do it or not before leaning in to hug him for goodbye. Without thinking, their lips briefly met in goodbye. Speed watched her smile, and turned around to leave. When she'd closed the door behind him, she sank down against it, licking along her lower lip, where his lips had been merely instants before. "I'll miss you," she whispered to the empty house.


End file.
